one year anniversary
by Httyd.Fangirl
Summary: it's hiccup and astrid's one year anniversary and astrid has a surprise that will blow hiccups mind. (WARNING: Content contains lemon).


**i have updated this chapter. i haven't changed much just a few grammar and spelling mistakes and added a few things too (more descriptive words) well i think so :/ anyway enjoy :)**

Hiccups p.o.v

I lay on my bed looking up at my roof of my bedroom watching the small dust particles float down landing softly on the objects surrounding me.

I always figured that I'd be one of those people who would never find that special someone to spend the rest of their life's with. I thought to myself as I pictured a beautiful viking with blonde hair that glows like the sun that sits on her shoulder in a braid, with bright sea blue eyes and the most cutest smile lying next to me with her head resting peacefully on my beating chest as she slept with her arms and legs tangled around my sleeping body.

turns out, i may have found my special someone after all.

i rubbed my sleepy eyes and leaned forward resting my arms on my bed beside me. i flicked my eyelids open adjusting my eyes to the sun's rays, seeping through my bedroom window. i sat there for a few minutes just trying to get my head around that today is my one year anniversary with the most wonderful, gorgeouus person, Astrid Hofferson. She's that special someone that I could never imagine would be mine. I always thought she saw me as a fish bone that never did anything right but she saw me as the most courageous and bravest person she has ever met.

I tilled my head back closing my eyes shut, falling back into my bed with thump. I lay there trying to go back to sleep but find it impossible with so much on my mind. I then hear a light knock on my door.

"Hiccup are you awake I made some breakfast". Valka said cheerfully.

"Yeah I'll be down in the minute" I answered sitting back up again lifting up my fur blanket and moving it to the side of my wooden bed.

"Hiccup could I come in for a second" She replied opening the door.

"Yeah what is it mom"?

"Astrid came around earlier she asked to see you but you were still asleep"

"She did, what did she say"? I asked turning to face my mother.

"Nothing really she just gave me this letter". She said handing over a folded piece of parchment.

"What ever is on that must be important" she add

"Um Thanks mom"

"We'll I'll meet you downstairs then". She replied as she left the room.

I waited for my mom to leave before I looked at the note. The note said to meet astrid at the cove ASAP. I got of my bed grabbing my flight suit of my desk and dressed as fast as I could. i picked up a small silver neckless off my bed side table and ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

"What's the rush for hiccup". Valka asked standing with a bowl of porridge.

"Oh um sorry mom I've got to go". I apologised walking over to toothless who was laying by the fire.

"Ready bud" I asked. I saddled up and climbed on top and in the blink of an eye we were gone.

"i guess its just me and you for breakfast, porridge"? She asked facing cloud jumper who was sitting by the kitchen with a worried face.

The sky looked like it was early afternoon, the cold winter wind blowing, the sun shining above my head couldn't have made this day any better. We were just above the cove when i could see a fire burning below us. We flew closer down to see if anyone was hurt. As we approached it, it was astrid sitting by a fire trying to cook some chicken. Toothless land right behind her making her turn to face me with an angry grin.

"Hiccup where have you been, didn't you read my note"?. Astrid called standing to her feet, dropping the chicken to the ground then stomping her way towards me.

"I did". I Answered back climbing off toothless then making my way to her.

"Then how come your so late for"?

"I might have slept in". I mumbled rubbing the back of my head.

"Really hiccup you slept in, do you know what today is"? She asked standing in front of him with her hands on her hips

"Yes I do, today is our one year anniversary together". I smirked grabbing her by the waist.

"That's for being late" she yelled punching me in the forearm. then leans in wrapping her arms around my neck, placing her sweet lips on mine.

"And that's for everything else". She smiled, breaking free from my grip.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a blanket laying on the ground with a small brown basket full of sweets and fruits on top along with a small dull brown coloured bottle. She had a glass cup full of rose's next to the basket with a few unlit candles and a torch placed around the blanket. my eyes widened with surprise that she had planned all this on her own for me, for us.

"Do you like it". She asked in a sweet tone.

"It's beautiful astrid". I replied letting go of her hand and laying down on the blanket. She dropped to her knees and turned and layed on her back resting her head on my shoulder.

"I love you astrid". I said putting my arm around her waist again pulling her closer to me. i rubbed her cheek lightly before dropping a kiss on it.

"I love you too hiccup". She whispered lifting her head and connecting her lips with mine. It only last for a few seconds. I pulled away for a breath of air before she grabs the back of my neck gently but tight and smashes our lips together, making it impossible for air to creep through our mouths. This kiss was different to any other ones we've had before. It was passionate and lasted for what seemed like forever. She taps my bottom lip with her wet tongue asking to enter. I open my mouth letting her tongue dance with mine. She wraps her legs around me, sliding on top slowly while our tongues are still playing in each other's mouths. I start moving my hands up and down her back tracing her spine as our lips and tongue explore each other. She twitch and giggles upon my touch and starts to grind on my member lightly making me start to go hard. She giggles a little at the sight of my member hardening underneath her as she grinds upon it.

"Astrid what are you do..doing". I babbled from shock, pulling away from her. I clear my throat and take in a deep breath before leaning forward, making eye contact with her innocent, sparkling blue eyes. I then start to feel this weird sensation growing in my groin as i stare at her. Still in shock i remove my hands from her back, placing them beside me to keep my balance as she sits on my lap with her full weight.

"Oh come on hiccup stop wining ". She chucked with a innocent smirk, tilting her head sideways letting her braid slide down her back. She cups my face with her right hand, licking and kissing my neck as she guides both her soft gentle hands down my chest past my aching stomach to my hardening member.

End of hiccups p.o.v

Authors note

Hey guys this is my first fanfic I know it's not the best and needs more work. If you have any ideas on how I can improve leave a comment (no hate) thanks. next chapter will be uploaded soon.


End file.
